Mass Effect: Bonaventure SR-1
by RelicRaider
Summary: This takes place before and during Mass Effect 1 and 2. Both Shep's Bro (John) Shep and Sis (Jane) Shep, and the adventures of their famous Cousin Commander Melanie Hansen and her twin sister Captain Melissa Hansen of the Bonaventure SR-1 the sister ship to the Normandy SR-1.
1. Chapter 1

Every summer Jane and her twin brother John spent it with us at our home in PEI. Back then some of the games we'd play with our brothers was soldier games with our toy water or soft dart guns. Our brothers always cheated with colder water when the weather was hot. Dad gave them the idea since he's a jokester of the family, he'd join the boys on the hotter days once he got home from work. I'd always hated it when they cheated as I'd run into the kitchen to mom as she'd dry me off as she gave me advice that had been passed for many generations.

"Don't get mad just get even." she spoke to me, as sometimes my grandma and Great Granny say the same things to Melissa and I. Then Jane gotten an idea as from that point on she always made sure we had extra bottles of water on us just in case. So when Dad came home I got him first, then everyone decided to get him too.

They'd come down for Christmas, as Jane, Melissa and I always prepared in advance to make our snow forts, and snowballs. Unfortunately so did the guys, but when Dad came home, all of us ganged together to get him, then each other. Luckily the girls and I made escape tunnels, until Dad accidently found them when the boys tripped him into the snow. We weren't in them thank goodness, but Jane figured maybe going back to trenches was a better idea. Then the freezing rain come in and we'd pretend we were bobsledding for a gold medal. Winter was endless when they came over.

During spring break and or Easter time it was rare we'd play Knights and Royals, but it was fun although Jane didn't care much for it. She was more of a tomboy than my Sister and I but we didn't mind. Sometimes when I wanted to be alone Jane find me digging in the soil pretending to be looking for treasure in the soil she'd would join me as she'd turn it into a trench, and sometimes that turned into most times the guys would help us out.

My Family and I moved between New Brunswick and Nova Scotia. Well it was mostly New Brunswick during most of the year and summer it would be in Halifax. My parents didn't want to move us around too much, felt it was for the best of us. Summer time we'd go camping although Dad worked it mostly. I loved it there, the history I was drawn to it soaking it in like a sponge, learning of the multiple cultures, languages and the most fun of all the festivals.

Funny thing is nobody calls themselves Americans over here. Since the Second American Civil war a lot of us prefer calling ourselves Canadians and Maritimers. Most of us were offended if we were called North Americans so if tourists came here they were warned once they arrived. Sometimes my temper got the most of me as I ended up making a new friend out of it. As strange as it sounds yes it happens.

That was when things started to change as we drifted apart from John and Jane. At first Jane, Melissa and I would send messages to her like pen pals. Then it just stopped when things got complicate on their side. Time flew by and we had no way knowing if or when we'd be reunited with them again. Probably one of my largest regrets was keeping in touch but what happened next was part of the reason...

 **2167**

Melissa and I were starting Middle School as Mr. Wadup was our homeroom teacher in middle school. It wasn't long before we found out he lived not far from us, that not too many people except Mr. Wadup could tell us apart as he quickly figured it out.

"Um Mr. Wadup how were you able to tell us apart?" Melissa asked as we approached him at lunch break.

"Besides the fact you ladies have different hair colour? Melanie has a little mole behind her right ear, you don't Melissa." He replied.

This day also started a rivalry she and I made up out of stupidity, and the fact one guy played us both. His name was Cameron and he was the bad boy in school. She and I met him on our first day of school, as he seemed to be a nice guy at first. However once school was done we both had revealed to each other that we had met the same boy as he asked us out on other days for a lunch date. As we both figured out maybe Mr. Wadup wasn't the only guy who was able to tell us apart.

I was fighting to get good grades, but my hearing problems came back as it was making my life miserable. I broke it off with Cameron letting Melissa to have him. But he always found a way to sneak back to me. I was getting extra help classes that were also being held in detention time, in the same room. To me that wasn't a smart decision by the staff, so I did my best to ignore him, I knew he was trouble, as did she but neither of us cared.

Halloween started, as it was during the Dance he took turns with us, and he kissed us to but separate times. The first time I missed when he kissed Melissa. But the second was when Melissa saw him kiss me on the cheek in our classroom as she punched me in the face. I wanted to be left alone but it was during lunch break after telling Cameron off and ending our relationship again, Melissa who was still mad came after me in the school yard. Melissa turn on me as Cameron grinned excited. I didn't want to fight her as I just defended myself, finally she saw a broken golf ball and hurled it at me in face under my bottom lip. Blood came out from under there as it went everywhere as I then heard, "Melissa, Cameron, Melanie Detention now!" said Wadup, "You girls should know better to get into a fight like this, especially you Melissa! Your sister was loyal to you the time!" Which was right considering I barely had friends as I only felt the teachers were the only people who'd listen to what troubled me, I never lied to them.

We went inside, I was still bleeding, holding my tears as we sat the rest of the hour in separate tables. I took out some paper as I wrote out a contract for her and I to sign.

 _I Melissa Hansen, and I Melanie Hansen, promise not to fight each other in violence ever again. If so the reason must be for a good reason not for personal gain, the reason must have a purpose._

 _Sis I never wanted to fight you, I had ended it with him ages ago, but Cameron wouldn't accept it. I am pretty sure he took stuff from us as I recall you and I were accusing of each other of taking our school supplies. I feel he is the person responsible behind this, not me nor you._

 _Melanie._

I signed it then passed it to Melissa as she read it quietly. She wrote something down and signed it. But as she passed it back Mr. Wadup thought we were passing notes so he took it only to see it was a contract. He smiled as he added something, and signed it. After Detention, he and the Principal saw us.

"The girls were smitten by Cameron, as he manipulated the girls to turn against one another. I admit I thought the girls were better than this, but we made this contract together." explained Mr. Wadup.

The Principal looked at the note, as it was stained with both my tears and blood, "The first two paragraphs are the same in their handwriting." The principal mentioned, "Ladies I'm not sure what I should do with you two, your behavior you performed today is unacceptable."

"Sir, we don't want to be expelled, I'd rather detention. I feel bad for hurting my sister and believing Cameron's lies..." said Melissa.

"The fact doesn't change that both you two fought on school grounds, you have detention at both noon and one hour after school for the rest of the month, and no contact with Cameron." said the principal, "Neither of you are to pass notes or talk to each other during that time. There is already an investigation concerning the boy."

Our parent's grounded us of course, and we never spoke for 2 weeks. Unfortunately an illness outbreak happened as our school was hit hard. I had it the worst. When we came back Melissa let her anger out at Cameron as she told him to leave her and I alone. She didn't have to do that but I was kinda glad she did, and she felt so good doing it. It wasn't long before more news of Cameron came up, apparently he was kicked out for other reasons. Perhaps the rumors was true he did steal something from the school besides our hearts. I took counseling as so did Melissa but she and I never discussed it at first.

Things were getting worse between her and I as our parents decided to put us into two clubs, a Christian girls group and Army cadets. Melissa and I didn't think it would help at first but it was a start. Our first day at Cadets had one surprise as we saw Mr. Wadup as the Commanding Officer. From that time on things started to look up.


	2. Chapter 2

**2168 - Rocky Mountains, BC Canada**

I was a teenager (16) all I knew was that I had to keep running I didn't want them after me... Some strange and mysterious scientific group called Cerberus tried to make the craft crash look like an accident. I first thought they were going to save us but things just went downhill from there. We managed to overhear their true intentions as I overheard something about "Subject 0" as other Biotic hopefuls were taken from their families in a similar fashion to us. Melissa was determined to get me out of there at all costs, I didn't know why at first but she told me I was a biotic hopeful and that my hearing implant wasn't what I thought, it was a L2 implant as she explained that was where my headaches were being caused by.

"How do you know this Sis?" I asked.

"I overhear our parents talking about it Melly." She began, "Mom was asked to study you for the side effects after the procedure, Mom and Dad were having money problems."

Now I should have been mad at her for keeping it from me for that length of time but, not at first. I was furious, but rather aim my first biotic throw on her I aimed it on our guard, killing him instantly.

"On second thought maybe not." she replied, "Not bad for learning on your own."

"Gee thank you sis." I said sarcastically, "I think."

The people wouldn't risk separating me and my sister, probably two reasons. One we are identical twins none of them were able to tell us apart since we had our hair down that would cover my implant scars. And two I stayed calm only if she was around, Melissa knew if I got pissed off she'd knew how to calm me down faster than the jerks we were around.

After two or three false attempts Melissa and I got a idea of the facility and a plan on to get the hell out of there. Only one problem, most of the guards had guns as did the staff, and Melissa and I weren't good at keeping quiet... I was worst because I'd start to giggle during hide and seek back in our youth as I still hadn't mastered keeping my damned mouth shut. Our best idea was to get to the control room and set free all of the other test subjects that was here, turn the tables around by setting off the fire alarms to make a stampede of people going through the halls.

Everything was doing alright, but things got hairy. My Sister and I had to change our original plan and fight using whatever we can find, mostly firearms and ammunition. We were glad we learned some about guns in Cadets, as she and I knew we shouldn't hesitate to shoot, and grab every clip we find and use it. We didn't want to kill or injure anyone but we didn't have much of a choice.

Once we managed to get out of there Sis and I split up we didn't have much choice they were interested in us, as we wanted nothing to do with them. We just wanted to go home. The night was cold, lonely and miserable, I remembered Melissa telling me not to make a fire saying it would give away our position, and to keep moving.

I did that, then right when I was losing hope a rare encounter happened to restore my faith in humanity happened. I fell down the side of a mountain that lead into the trees. Next I knew I crashed into a handsome dark haired boy with brown eyes and thick eyebrows...

"Please tell me you're part of a real rescue team." I asked.

"I am," He said, "My Father and I are volunteers, they just found your sister up north from here half hour ago."

I teared up as I closed my eyes and kissed him... My first real first kiss... I felt myself passing out in his arms, not realizing my favorite pendant a two toned amethyst crystal pendant chain was caught on the zipper of his jacket.

"Son!" Cried a man's voice as I heard running, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I think so dad, I found that missing girl I think it's her... She was falling down the mountain into here I was right in her path. I couldn't react fast enough to slow her fall down. I think her necklace is caught on my jacket."

"Don't move her, she might have gotten a concussion. I'll contact the rest to get a rescue shuttle over."

"Is she going to be alright?" asked the Son, "What happened to her? She asked if I was part of a real rescue team."

"I don't know Son, but she looks as if she had to fight her way here," said his Father.

"Fight? Fight who?"

"Son, I think it's best we let things take it's time for those questions to be answered. It's not up to us to find out for her."

When I woke up in the hospital seeing David Anderson with my parents at at our bedside. He wasn't Captain yet I don't think. He asked my sister and I what had happened, as he was astonished of what we went through.

"Girls, you fought one hell of a battle." He spoke to us, "You survived more than I would have in the last war... But since this is still an active investigation I need you girls to keep this amongst yourselves for now."

At that point I wanted to write everything down as if I was writing it to Jane, and the boy who found me as his dad called me in for medical attention... I wanted to know who he was and tell him too but my memory went in shambles after the whole event. So we immediately agreed, believing in Anderson as he never let us down, even though things didn't go as planned, he was surprised we didn't blame him. That was how we were brought up, never lay blame on someone, just find a place to scream everything out and then take your time to forgive that person. It wasn't worth it getting pissed off for the wrong reasons, nor learning all the facts before you act on doing something you'd might regret in the end.

After she and I got out, Anderson inspired my sister and I as we decided to continue going to Army Cadets and the christian girls group. Our younger twin brothers joined Air Cadets. Dad was always helping us out with our Cadet homework as we learned Dad was in the first contact war in fighter planes. Mom was one of the nurses that helped him back to health when his fighter was shot down. Mom then told us that there were heroes in the family who were in the Military, but she didn't exactly tell us who until years later.

I remember one time we almost wore the wrong uniform at the wrong event outing... Thank goodness it was Halloween though. Wearing the middy (a long sleeved sailor's shirt that was part of the christian girls group uniform we attended) at cadets might have been more embarrassing to us as we were thankful that never happened.

I did some research of what I could find of the L2 implants. I was shocked there were plenty of side effects as only a rare few had little side effects. There had been rumors about Conatix that developed the L2 implant as the company disbanded after an incident in Jump Zero. Some of the workers continued making Implants as rumors of a new Biotic Implant were in the works. However the Implant I had was made from the L2 the parts were made by the same supplier that provided the parts. Rumor has it that the Person who designed and made the L2 implant was a perfectionist, as he made the hearing Implant out of the L2. So Mom wasn't exactly lying she must have got the two implants confused.

"Melanie? Is everything alright?" asked Mom.

"Why did I get the implant Mom?"

"When I was told by Conatix they said you were a biotic hopeful, they offered to give you the implant for free as long as I participated in their study for side effects. After I gave them my report they wanted to take you away to Jump Zero... I heard the rumors, and the costs weren't affordable, so your father and I said no. I'm sorry we lied saying it was a hearing implant."

"Mom, honestly I'd rather have the inner ear transplant."

"Melanie honey getting that transplant is tricky, it's cheaper to clone one, you'll have to wait until you're 18+."

"I don't mind Mom besides look at what I can do," I spoke as I used my biotics to grab my book bag to my side. Now most people would be horrified, but not my family they thought it was the coolest thing they ever seen. At public I'd keep it to myself, but at home I used it to get things I couldn't reach traditionally.


	3. Chapter 3

**2172 - Rio, N7 Academy**

At first my sister and I were nervous when we arrived just 2 years after we had enlisted.

Over the years we learned more of our ancestry with the military, as my sister and I shocked our family of signing up into the Navy Marines for the Alliance. I was between learning more about my Biotic abilities as a Vanguard and on an archaeology degree my father showed me a chest of books and journals. He wanted to inspire me even further, he showed me my Great Grandmother Melanippe "Mel" Johansen the First female Navy Marine in Canada's history and the first (known supported by the UN) woman to become a Raider. It was a status like Specter but it was the human version. Raiders were chosen by their skills and talents by the United Nations to keep the Peace if things turn to worst or it's a threat regardless of it's nature. Ancient and Non-Ancient items that were considered Dangerous she was sent to go after with all their support right behind her.

Melanippe had found plenty of ancient artifacts that were extremely dangerous which always fell in the wrong hands. She worked her whole life to stopping it before it would happen but, she found it was more fun doing things under pressure than a working vacation version of it. However when the Second American Civil war happened, she chose the sidelines rather than the front lines. She had family on both sides of the border as her code was not to kill her own family members. Instead she gave up her wealth and home as it was turned into a hospital for the wounded, by the end of the war she lost everything but she was first when it came to sewing the country back up. Damn she was smart, as so was her humor back then, but she too had her heart broken a few times her first love sacrificed his life to let her complete the mission.

She was a single mother, as she raised two sons and one girl... That she named Melissa after her twin sister who died. Melissa never changed her last name both she and her brothers wanted to keep their Mother's last name alive... My line came from Melissa's and she became a doctor.

Those journals and her novels came in handy when we were in boot camp. I remember seeing Captain Anderson when he came in for a visit. We were in formation with the rest of the new recruits, as he walked the lines. He recognized us as soon as he saw us.

"Melanie? Melissa Hansen? The hell?" he said to us after we saluted. Shocked the staff and the rest of the recruits. Anderson wanted to hear how we were doing as he treated us to supper that same day.

"Vanguard eh?"

"I'm not bad at twin pistols, the Shotgun comes in handy sometimes. Sometimes I wish I could use other guns but hey it's not all that bad." I explained, "I know it's not part of it but I have to have another omni-tool for archaeology. It messes up my Alliance issue Omni-tool."

"Sis there are others that are better that you can have both in one."

"Sis you do realise we will make this argument all night and still not convince me otherwise."

"Ok I tried."

He laughed, "Major Wadup must be proud of you two."

"So is our family, they were surprised as we were when the N7 invited us." Melissa said.

"I remember meeting Commander Hannah Shepard. She has twins too, John and Jane, two years older than you two."

Our eyes grew when we heard "Shepard? What about them?" we both said.

"Both her kids got picked up by the N7 last year, so I take it you know them."

"Were 3rd cousins, we spent our summers together during our childhood and we hadn't seen them in years." Explained Melissa.

"Well you ladies sure know how to continuously blow my mind." He said as we laughed.

A few days later, John and Jane arrived as we had one hell of a reunion, as our twin Brothers (who were visiting), Melissa and I put them through the newfie ritual. John and Jane reacted like I did laughing all the way through it, but it was nothing like mine or Melissa's. Basically it was a hot summer, water pistols, and they wore ridiculous looking lingerie during the whole process. I think Jane enjoyed it more than John did but it was a lot of fun. All four of us against them two, like we did as kids. We almost got into trouble but Jane and John said it was a family tradition to the Xo's, so we got away with it, on the condition that the N7 wanted to use our water gun games as a training exercise. We couldn't say no to that. That was a close one and it was worth it all the way.

 **2176 - During the Skyllian Blitz**

Six months of heavy fighting and it wasn't ending down here on the ground. I was pretty sure my ancestors fought worst fights compared to this fight was starting to mimic the history books that my family had kept before the Second American Civil war.

"Hey Melly is Everything ok?" asked John as he and Jane approaching the mako as I was sitting on it. When I need to think sometimes it was random quiet areas, but sometimes when I wanted to talk I'd go to where I knew friends were. In my case it was my cousins since I knew they were going out on a separate mission.

"You're pretty early Mel, then again you usually are." spoke Jane.

"I'm not scheduled for anything actually." I admitted, as I jumped off the mako as I approached them.

"What's on your mind Mel?"

"I was thinking of what I read in the journals my dad gave me of our great grandmother from his side of the family."

"Oh right you're dad told us the stories of her when we were kids before we all moved away." Remembered John.

"I know Raiders are somewhat in the Alliance but I feel it's a kick in the pants to what raiders were in the past. They were like Specters, except they went during times of wars or other difficult situations that involved human lives and historical sites in danger."

"You put a lot of thought into this." spoke Jane.

"Yeah, I sent a letter to Hackett and to a few of the Alliance higher ups. Everyone is saying they'd look into it."

"Anything else?"

"I'm thinking once this war is over I'll finish my degree."

"That's a good idea, you're a smart and talented girl I'd bet you'll finish it pretty fast." Said John.

John was right, I was smart when it came to the arts, history and cultures except for mathematics.

"There you are Melly," said Melissa, "General Wadup wants to see us both."

"Alrighty, when?"

"In a hour, he has a mission I think will perk you up."

"How so Sis?"

"He didn't give me any details, he said until we are both in the room he'll tell us then."

"Well we should wait for the rest of our squads." said John, "You two take care you hear."

"Yeah we will."

"Hey I have a idea, I think we should make a pact." spoke up Melissa.

We looked at her curious. "What for Melissa?" Asked Jane, raising her brow.

"Mel you're so close to finally getting your degree. John, Jane you both just got promoted to Lieutenant, I'm also dating again, so all of us have a lot to look forward to."

"I think it's a good idea." said John.

"I don't know." I admitted, "I doubt things will ever look up my way."

"Melly stop being such a pessimist," scolded Melissa.

"So how are we going to do this pact of ours?" asked John.

"Well we all know what we have coming for us. Mom made me promise to keep an eye on Mel. I can use that as part of my pact."

"Sis that's not really necessary," I replied then admitted, "but she made me promise the same thing."

"See Mel we can use that."

"What about us Melissa?" asked Jane.

"You and John keep kicking ass, you both are so awesome at being soldiers I can't see you doing anything else, but I want you to keep in touch with us."

"Done." They agreed as Jane thought of a promise, "Mel I want you to sign back into the Alliance if I fall, you're a good soldier too. That goes to you too Melissa."

"I can do that..." I said as I tried to think of something to get the gals to promise me...

"I'm stumped," I admitted with a chuckle, "You already made good ideas from this promise pact of ours Sis."

"So it's a pact?" asked Melissa.

I looked at them, as I put my hand forward as they followed placing their hands on top of mine, then I put my free hand on top of theirs. "It's a pact," I said with a smile.

 **2178 - hours after the** **Skyllian Blitz**

We survived, and we were partying in the nearest bar. I had a feeling after this war our lives were going separate ways again, but for right now I knew we had to make the best of it. Making more happy memories together before it happens, never did I expect things turn in my direction too.

"Hard to believe 10 years ago was the last time we seen each other." said Jane.

"Good thing Anderson decided to make sure it never got to the 10 year mark." I said, as he just happen to be here.

"Ladies, John." Immediately we stood at attention, as he smiled, "At ease soldiers, continue partying. Shepards, Hansen's may I join?"

"Yes sir." said John.

"So I hear you all made some plans after the war." said Anderson.

"Yeah ah I want to finish my Archaeology degree," I spoke first.

"Melanie once you finish it Hackett and I have something for you that you might be interested into." said Anderson, "And you don't have to give up you Alliance career for it."

My eyes went big, if that was not motivation ploy then it was working in that way anyhow. John, Jane and Melissa smiled, "You guys knew?"

"We'll make sure we'll be there when you get it Melly." said Jane.

"This is just so surreal." I said with a giggle.

"Shepard, Melissa, I have a news for you two it will be a lot of work, but I know you all can take it."

"As long as we remember to keep in touch with our families."

"John you're worse than I am when it comes to keeping in touch," replied Jane, as we all then laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**2180 - Alliance Headquarters, Vancouver**

Finally after all this work I managed to get my Degree in record timing, I was whisked away to Alliance HQ in Vancouver just a few days after I graduated. John, Jane, my family and Melissa was there. She had just gotten promoted to Captain. The Youngest Woman to get the rank, I couldn't be any more proud of her she deserved it.

It wasn't long after I was called to Alliance HQ. I was expecting to go to my Mentor's office, but I was taken to the great hall where I saw soldiers there, standing in attention on both sides of the hall. Up ahead I saw the main embers Council of the Alliance militaries together with my cousins John and Jane, and my sister there in their formal uniforms, as I too wore my formal uniform. The only thing that was going in my head was a promotion, but why go this far for this high level honorable ceremonial promotion when I knew maybe it wasn't a promotion. It was something that would make me wish I was given a boot to my butt to get back to reality. Problem was it was reality, and it was really happening.

"Well Lieutenant Melanie Hansen. We reviewed your idea that Captain Anderson and Admiral Hackett brought to us." Said General Cormier, "Hackett, Wadup, and Anderson speak very highly of you." I didn't say anything but nod as I felt as if I was having an outer body experience as this was unfolding before my eyes.

"Since we don't have a Specter yet we are going to grant it to you, think of it as a Second Class Specter. Your CO will be your Sister Captain Hansen." said Air Marshal Matthew Green.

"We are making two new Ships that will be commissioned one for you Captain Hansen as the other is going to Captain Anderson." said Air Marshal Matthew Green, "But for now take care of the Dieppe SR-1."

"Lieutenant Hansen, bear in mind you are the First official Raider in a 100 years, you are allowed to dual wield both types of heavy and regular pistols and omni-tools, carry all Alliance issue gear, prototype gear, and other experimental gadgets." Began General Meghan Comeau.

"However if a Specter gets involved you are to co-operate with them." said Air Marshal Green, "the human ambassador would have our heads if we failed to mention that."

"Congratulations on becoming the first Systems Alliance 'Raider'." said Cormier.

"Thank you." I said while saluting.

The Dieppe SR-1 looked as if she should have been recycled ages ago, but Melissa knew it just needed help as we got the ship back into shape in no time. Our first few missions were stopping smuggling rings. But finding out what were potential pirates or Slavers weren't easy. Melissa and I had to try something new. So I went undercover, as I used a civilian cover as the ship I was on was raided by pirates who strange enough were looking for items that only I could identify.

Taking advantage was easy, but finding a way to contact Melissa wasn't. The Hangers in the Citadel was the only option. I was glad I could use two omni tools as I was undercover I only used one. Once I had cracked their codes I gave them to Melissa as she and I devised a plan to take them down. I did this over the next 3 and a half years.

 **2183**

Jenny "Pranky" Franks I actually known in Elementary, up through High School as she was in my Brother's classes growing up. She was very unique, despite always having prosthetic legs, she was one of the best pilots I gotten to know. But she and I hadn't seen each other in years since she graduated. I never expected to meet her in my mission. I managed to get kidnapped sorta, by the pirates of the ship she was piloting. I was placed in the brig with a Asari commando. When the pirates discovered how useful the Asari and I were they let us help.

Jenny "Pranky" Franks I actually known in Elementary, up through High School as she was in my Brother's classes growing up. She was very unique, despite always having prosthetic legs, she was one of the best pilots I gotten to know. But she and I hadn't seen each other in years since she graduated. I never expected to meet her in my mission. I managed to get kidnapped sorta, by the pirates of the ship she was piloting. I was placed in the brig with a Asari commando. When the pirates discovered how useful the Asari and I were they let us help.

"Hey Dr. Shirley we got a new crew member," said Pranky on the coms as I was in my lab examining an artifact.

"Pranky I'm not that good at multitasking you know that." I replied.

"I know get this it's a female Krogan named Rutina."

"A Krogan named Rutina?" I replied intrigued, "Ok that caught my attention."

"I thought it would, Doc."

I groaned, "Hey ah do you think you could ask her to drop by for some tea or something?"

"I thought Krogan didn't like tea?" Pranky replied.

"You sound surprised."

"Doc you know more about other species' cultures than we were taught in school."

"Point proven."

"Ha ha ha," I knew I liked you said a gruff female voice as I saw a Female Krogan in almost full armor at the entrance of my Lab.

"Pranky I take it this meeting arrangement was planned ahead of time?"

"Yes and no." She replied.

"Pranky I suggest you stop talking to your old friend and focus on them scanners!" said the Captain Scumm... Yeah that's what I called the Captain jerkface, I never called him by his actual name just for fun.

"Sorry Doc."

"No worries Pranky." I replied as I shut the channel. I approached Rutina as we shook hands, "Welcome aboard Rutina.

"I'm surprised they didn't kill you right away."

"Believe me Rutina I still can't believe that I made it this far already."

She laughed, "I hear ya so what can I call you Doc?"

"Eh you can call me Anne."

"Yeah cause there's 'two' many Doctors here on the ship already."

I laughed, "Shit that's a good one Rutina."

"Look if I find anything on one of our raids I'll give it to ya right away."

"Sounds fine but ah is there anything I can do for you in exchange?"

"A cup of Krogan tea sounds fine with me, it might be too strong for you but ah that's what I'd like."

"I do like a challenge Rutina."

"Glad to hear it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Omega - few months later**

Rutina, Pranky and I were having a beer when I noticed the Asari lady was talking to Aria the person who owns this place. I noticed they were chatting for a good while now.

Something about that Asari besides being too secretive and sketchy made me understand how the Captain was suspecting her of some of the stuff that Pranky and I was doing behind everyone's backs... But as for the artifacts that Rutina found I wasn't sure if I should do the same to those or not.

"Anne is something wrong?" Rutina asked.

"It's the first time the Captain has let us both off the ship since we got captured," said Pranky.

"Really? Hmm so I wonder he asked me to keep an eye on you two?"

"Rutina, he's scared of a mutiny it doesn't take much to start rumors to make the guy paranoid." I replied, "I mean didn't he hire you?"

"Technically yes, but he doesn't pay well."

"Ahhh... why does that not surprise me, what year is his head screwed in again?" I groaned in a jokingly manner, "It better not be oh like 1900." Rutina, Pranky and I chuckled.

"Look ladies Aria would like to talk with you Dr. Shirley." said a Turian bodyguard.

"Da hell?" I asked confused, "Um ok."

"Uh oh." cursed Pranky.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain later." I promised as I got up as I was escorted to Aria's couch while the Asari crew-member bumped into me hard, "Sorry."

"Tiff whatever human." The Asari muttered at me as she left the bar.

"What was that about?" I asked the guard.

"Don't look at me ask Aria." The Turian replied.

"Good point." I replied as I approached Aria, "Hello."

"Boys I'm going to need some privacy with the Human Lady." She said as she stood up as the guards opened a secret door behind me. I looked at her as she spoke, "Go in. I'll be a minute."

"Ok sure." I replied still a little clueless. As it wasn't long before Rutina and Pranky joined me.

"What's going on?" Asked Pranky.

"Ya think I know?" I replied confused.

"Yeah Pranky why'd ya ask?" Joked Rutina, "... Well actually Ladies I work with Aria."

"Ahh so you're here kill us?"

"No not really," said Aria, "Let's call him Captain Bozo for now. I'm interested in him actually Commander Hansen."

"Ah fuck," I muttered softly.

"So how have you been smuggling artifacts back to their rightful places?" Aria asked.

"Not easy, but we've managed to smuggle it into bio-hazard crates with a sensor to send a signal to allied military forces." I explained, "it was triple packaged to make sure the items didn't get damaged or contaminated in the process."

"I got to admit Commander that's brilliant." said Aria, "Gross but brilliant."

"Yeah well it's not pretty but you got to think in ways that in which the crew won't touch with a 50 foot pole." I said with a chuckle.

Everyone but Aria chuckled, she nodded, "Rutina I want you to help them, I'll pay you triple."

"No offence Aria I don't think it be a smart idea, he maybe paranoid but he's not that stupid." said Rutina, "How about giving us some of your Teas you have stashed?"

She sighed, "Alright Rutina you win. Commander, Pranky I suggest you make yourselves look as if we had a one night stand."

 **Back on the ship in the Med Bay**

"I cannot believe we got away with that." Pranky said as she was sitting on a bed. Because of us pretending to get seduced by Aria the Captain had took her prosthetic legs taken away from her again and I was being confined to here too. As for Rutina she had been the one who told him as we figured but we went along with what she said and pretended to be drunk too.

"I'm just glad I took some acting lessons into making him think I was drunk." I replied.

"What do you think of that Asari you had been getting bad blood with?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know what to think I mean I barely get involved with her, she's always angry at me for some reason." I replied.

"Melly I'm helping her too."

"What? Really?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be Pranky," I replied, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"So you'll keep it between us?"

"Well yeah Duh."

"So ah what's her name then?"

"Her real name that I don't know but her cover name is Thulile."

I looked at her "That means 'Quiet' in Zulu."

"Well she did tell me she's half human."

Now everything was making some sense as a theory popped into my head, "Pranky I think I know why now she hates humans."

"Oh my god you really think-."

"I think it's best we keep it to ourselves for the time being until we know what's really going on."

"I guess I can keep that between us."

It was at that point Rutina walked into the room, looked around then approached us, "Sorry for the scene."

"Hey it's ok Rutina," I spoke, "So what does Aria want with Captain Bozo?"

"Well here's the thing he methods are unusual but they're effective since he's just raiding other ships taking their valuables, but we all think he's looking for something."

"Being pretty important, perhaps that's why I'm still here."

"Yeah, Aria's curious and I don't blame her."

"But he's been stealing much more than just valuables and artifacts, I mean Thulile has been building something since she's good in electronics."

I started thinking, "She has hacked into my notes about the carbon analysis of all the artifacts I've annalized."

"Which ones in particular?"

I thought carefully as I then replied, "Prothean..."

"Hmm... Why would he be looking for something Prothean?" asked Pranky.

"Because if it wasn't for the Protheans we'd still be on Earth, Pranky it's very significant."

"I got to admit Commander you're pretty good at figuring things out." Rutina complimented.

"Pranky is that all that you know of what she's doing?"

"That's all I know so far."

"Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

**Citadel Hospital**

There was only one problem neither of us had a chance to finish our work because of a unexpected development... My cover was almost blown and I got hurt in the process. Melissa found me knocked out unconscious in a escape pod, then she ordered her the ship's pilot to take the ship to the Citadel for treatment. Captain Anderson heard I was in the hospital as he came over right away to see me.

"Commander Hansen?" he called as he came into the room

"Over here." I called, from behind a curtain as I recognized his voice.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Everything was doing alright, but then people got thinking and pointing fingers that someone was a spy in their crew."

"Was your cover blown?"

"Not entirely, sir. I found out there was a Asari Specter who was undercover on the ship too..."

"Specter?" he looked shocked, like I was before I got injured.

"She was assigned by the Captain Soton to make something to Detect Prothean Tech by using the scanning equipment I used to analyze artifacts... I'm pretty sure she completed it because once the Mutiny happened all hell was breaking loose and Soton was killed by his own brother Crill who was also his first mate. Thulile sabotaged the scanner she had invented and to save her hide she took me as hostage after I got injured in the cargo hold during the confusion and whatnot. She tossed me into a separate escape pod as she took another."

"Hmm sounds like she was waiting for the perfect opportunity to get out of there."

"I never got her real name, but there was another person on there who recognized me there."

"Who?"

"An old friend Jenny 'Pranky' Franks, she was piloting the Pirates' ship."

"And she didn't give you away?"

"No, she helped me figure out ways to smuggle the stuff back, I think she wants out but the pirates keep taking her prosthetic legs if she didn't co-operate."

"So she's there against her will?"

"Seems like it sir. She only spoke to me in the med bay where there wasn't any cameras. The Captain is paranoid about having a mutiny on his ship."

"Was that the only spot?"

"To my knowledge yeah, but I'm sure she knew more. Sir, Pranky wasn't the only person who I became friends with I made friends with a Female Krogan named Rutina as she was sent to spy on the crew for Aria."

"The Queen of Omega?"

"Yeah, Aria was curious about what was going on the ship besides my work, she knew right away I was undercover as she had Pranky, Rutina and I in a secret room to discuss what we were working on together."

"Commander there's rumors of a hidden Pirate stash in a lost Prothean City under ground somewhere."

"How come I've never heard of that?"

"Barla Von told that to Shepard recently."

"The Banker?"

"He's also a agent for the so called Shadow Broker, Shepard told me the intelligence and figured it be useful to you... It's not told to us humans because most species don't want us getting the credit for it."

"That makes perfect sense now... So what I miss?"

"You're Cousin Commander Jane Shepard is Humanity's first Specter." He replied as my eyes grew big, "And you're sister is getting a new ship very soon a sister ship to Shepard's the Normandy SR-1."

"Holy crap, is that everything I missed?"

"I can brief you later on your cousins and your sister later. From what the Doctor tells me you'll need to rest up."

It was near the end of the week when I saw Shepard outside the hospital. She and John were on duty with Liara... and this was the first time I met her.

"Melly! You get back to the hospital this instant!" said Jane, as I snickered... if only it didn't hurt to laugh as it did.

"Sorry Commander Hansen I had to leave for a sec," said my therapist.

"Oh no worries Mac, hey ah give me a few minutes then we can continue my session."

"It's going to cost you Commander Hansen."

"Just put it on my tab," offered Jane.

"And you be?"

"Commander Shepard."

He looked at her shocked, "Wait what?"

"Commander Hansen and us are cousins." said John.

He looked at me then at her, "I guess I owe you a huge apology Commander Hansen, you're right you do learn something new that debunks the last thing that blew your mind. I'll give you 10 minutes, I'll get your discharge papers finished."

They escorted me to a seat as they sat down. "Everyone of Melissa's crew pitched in to rent an apartment here on the citadel, Anderson told me a hour ago that they got permission for them to pick up our folks."

"Is there anything else we can do?"

"Besides promising to visit more often? How about introducing me to Asari friend?"

Both Shepards looked a bit embarrassed, as John mouthed "Whops."

"Thank you but I can do it myself," she began, "I'm Dr. Liara T'Soni. I'm an archaeologist like you, but I'm not a raider, I prefer the quieter way. I specialise in the Protheans."

"How long?"

"Fifty years. How much do you know of them?"

"I don't exactly have a special area of expertise like you Liara. I'm the kind of Archaeologist who likes to broaden her horizons so to speak." (A motto I had adapted from Moncton High School's motto "We seek wider Horizons".) I then continued, "You never know what historical items of which culture of Species that can become a curse or a blessing."

"You couldn't be more right on that Commander," She agreed.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you much Melly but maybe when this is all over we can talk more." Said Jane.

"Could I meet your crew sometime too?"

"I'd think they'd like that." said John, "How long is your recovery going to take?"

"Well 150 years ago it take 6 weeks, now it only takes less than 3 weeks. I won't be able to do solo undercover missions for few months. Melissa thought she'd let me do bridge duty as she will do missions that Hackett and Anderson gives us. She's been missing the action a tad bit."

"You act as if you don't mind" John observed.

"I kinda miss having a squad, backing me up." I admitted, "But undercover missions are more effective to catching the dirty buggers." They laughed. "The whole crew, sis and I have put our credits into getting an apartment here on the citadel. The idea is if one of us requires longer recovery time or shore leave to visit family or have family up here we can let them stay there."

"That's a really good idea Melly."

I took my omni tool as I gave them the location details, "It's lovely from what everyone tells me."

"We'll drop by sometime to see you there sometime."

"I'd like that."

"We should go."

"See you all later, take care."

"We will Melly."

Never realized that would be the last time I'd see John Shepard.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later I woke up to an almost rude awakening it was the Asari Specter, she had a pistol in my face. I felt confident I can change this situation around.

"Dr. Shirley," Thulile sneered, "I was told by Pranky I'd find you here."

"First off I'm Commander Melanie Hansen of the Alliance. And second, can you please put that pretty pistol away from my face?" I replied, "It's not necessary."

She finally put her pistol away, "You're right I never got to see the good side of Humanity, Pranky and you are proof of that."

"I never got your real name..."

"Tulani Va'sal, I'm a Specter." She replied. "I never understood why you were so happy under such cruel leadership."

"One I love it when I'm in my area of work, two someone had to stop them, and ah three never thought someone else had the same idea in mind." I began, "How is Pranky?"

"She's good, she's still on that pirate ship."

I sighed with relief, "Phew at least she's alive for now I guess that's good to know."

"So you have Raider status? It sounds exactly like Specters."

"Yeah well that was before we got a Specter, I take it the pistol to my face was a test?"

"That and well Pranky wanted to be a contact for both you and I."

"Pranky What?"

"She knew about our missions Commander and she helped us both."

"Jeez I knew she'd be full of surprises, she does know how to pull off a good prank, keep secrets, misdirect people."

"I'll be seeing her soon in Omega, but I'd like to forward you these codes so that you can use them once she sends you her encrypted messages."

I accepted the codes as I looked at them, they were old codes I knew from high school, "She's using these codes the gang and I made together in high school? Wow."

"Funny... She'd knew you'd say that," Tulani Va'sal admitted with a laugh, "Well I'd better get going, Later Raider."

"Yeah later Specter."

"Before I go, why use the alias of a famous Human Fictional Character?"

"Anne Shirley from Anne of Green Gables? Well it reminds me where I was born on Prince Edward Island. It was also a old favorite of mine growing up as a kid."

She seemed satisfied with my answer, she smiled and left as I went back to sleep.

I was glad Anderson and Melissa managed to get my parents up here to help me with my recovery. Even Doctor Michelle Cole came by to check up on me too. It was during the last week of my recovery Jane contacted me saying she was coming over to see me. She didn't say why but since I was here I couldn't really say no.

"Alenko, Williams guard the door I need to talk to her privately for now." Shepard said outside the apartment doors.

"Alright Ma'am." Said Alenko.

"No one is going past us Commander." Said Williams.

"Thank you, both of you," She said with a smile as she entered the apartment as she saw me on the couch with my terminal on my lap, "Need help getting that off?" I looked to see her still suited up in her armor just like last time, "If I remember you're not supposed to be doing any heavy lifting."

"Yeah but that was week ago." I spoke as I was about to move, "I report tomorrow to Anderson." She was quiet at first but then she looked at me made a sigh. "Something on your mind Cousin? You look as if you're carrying the weight of the whole galaxy on your back."

"You're right Melly... What I'm going to tell you is technically classified. You being the first Raider and and my cousin you're technically the only family member I can tell so far. I also I'd like to hear what you think."

"How about some coffee?"

"I think we could use something else besides that."

"Shep I still need to let the drugs get out of my system, I can't quite have a stiff drink right now and you're technically on duty remember?"

"Ok fine you win," She chuckled as we went to the kitchen as she made enough coffee for us and her crew members outside guarding the apartment door.

She finally sat down as she told me everything related to her mission so far. Starting with the Beacon on Eden Prime, the hunt to find Liara and her mother, and Virmire as John made the ultimate sacrifice to save the Sarian STG team, and everyone on her ship. She then started crying so I went over to her and we hugged.

"I contacted mom right after it was over, I didn't want anyone to see me crying."

"Until now?"

"Melly you were the only one I knew where you were."

"I can't believe he's gone."

"He just had to be the Hero!" She growled, angrily.

"Jane look at me, you were in a difficult situation, he took the risk so you and your crew didn't have to!" I scolded her as I went on, "You're his sister he made a promise like it or not, remember that pact we made years ago?"

"John and I didn't make a pact."

"You did you just didn't put two and two together. Siblings are there for each other, and they are very protective over each other even if they don't say it outright to one another. It's the bond you two shared that made you two close. Believe me I know!"

"You were always the one who spoke reason at hard times Melly."

"Yeah well you did it for me when Brandon broke my heart in two long time ago."

"We were young and you were so naive to notice that he was a cheating on you Melly."

"I know. I remember John kicking his sorry ass in a bar fight."

"Stop falling for Jerks will ya?"

"I just wished you told me that sooner than later." I found myself joking, "Yeah but, don't you think we're getting off topic."

She sighed with a smile, "You're right Cuz."

"Ya of course I am, Cuz."

From what she told me of this Saren guy, he was bad to the bone bad from what she described. And the fact the Geth was working with him to find this Conduit, that she and her crew just found out where it was, but Udina and the council grounded them for the time being. Anderson had a plan, it was risky but it seemed to be the only way to slow down Saren.

"Does anyone besides Anderson believe your story?"

"Besides the crew... Mom, you, Anderson and Hackett? So far that's it."

"Shepard, this is important will Saren come here?"

"The council had doubled their patrols here, so it's hard to say as of now."

"So is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know if there is. But even if you managed to think up something I'd rather not know right now... Melly?"

"Oh sorry I was just thinking that's all."

"About what?"

"Remember that Specter that was undercover with me, I met her after your last visit."

"Well you're alive, so I take it went well."

"It did. Well I should take a shower I have a big day tomorrow, I get to see Melissa's new ship. Take care Shepard."

"I will Melly, and thanks for listening."

"You're welcome Cousin."


	8. Chapter 8

It felt so good to be back in my Alliance uniform as I reported back for duty and now I was at the Docking bay waiting for my sister's new ship to arrive as Anderson approached me. "Specter Va'sal told us what she told you, I'm not sure if it was a good idea."

"Anderson, it wasn't her idea of sharing intel coming from the same source either. Besides I didn't tell her about Rutina." I replied, "Pranky said she felt she'd better have her bases loaded if they actually start suspecting her of being a spy for us and a Specter. I hope Rutina is keeping an eye out on her."

"I don't blame her," agreed Anderson, "Next time you're on Earth talk with General Wadup, you owe him a Tim Horton's coffee apparently."

I laughed, "Yeah, right I'd suppose I do."

"Ah here she comes." He said as I saw the Bonaventure SR-1 dock into the Citadel. Talk about a grand entrance she flew in like she owned the place, like a big bird going to my parent's bird feeders telling the others to bugger the f off. Exactly like my first impression of seeing the Normandy for the first time, although that was just a video I watched from my terminal.

"Wow she looks about the same size as the Normandy."

"She's a sister ship to the Normandy, unlike the Normandy we did it without the Turians." He explained, "Basically what was scrapped for the Normandy was placed into the Bonaventure. The name was your Sister's idea."

"I believe I know why, it was the named after Canada's last Aircraft carrier that was in the Second world war. Our ancestors served on it. It's name is the name of a town in Quebec."

"Hmm I didn't know that, good to know."

"It be funnier if it was named Enterprise."

"I think that was taken already Commander."

I laughed, "Nice."

"I don't think I'd never met someone who loved elevator music before." He joked as I tapped my toes to the elevator music.

I laughed again, "It's catchy, cheerful and I can't help it."

"Most people thinks it's cheesy."

"Nah most people don't have appreciation for music regardless on how bad or cheesy it is." I replied as I held my duffel bag.

The Bonaventure SR-1 looked and smelled like a new car, as I looked around with Melissa and Anderson as we had discovered that the whole interior was redesigned, far more different than the others even far more different the Normandy SR-1 from what I've been told. Melissa's Captain's Quarters was neatly tucked close to the conference room. Melissa wanting to be a good host loaned it to Admiral Anderson for the time being as I'd figured she'd be dunking with me like old times sakes. The conference room looked a little smaller this time, sure there were the regular chairs in a circle but the holo-communication terminal was in the center of it. ' _Well, that's a bit different_.' I thought, ' _Seems handy._ '

The elevator was half the size than the regular ships as I went down to the Crewman's level. The first thing I noticed was a painting of the the original Bonaventure from WW2 with a empty memorial. Hopefully we won't have many casualties this time as I remembered John... doing my best not to tear up a little. Knowing I was the one who rose the bar and yet Shepard both of them rose above it... I was glad I somehow managed to get to his memorial to represent the Bonaventure crew while they were away. I sighed as I went to find my lab/quarters.

I decided to check out the Crew's quarters had a Male/Female bathroom next door, not far behind the Mess hall was my quarters. I went in and unpacked my clothes then I noticed other equipment that I could use for examining artifacts and scanning equipment for locating/documentation of sites. The Mess hall as it was same as well as the the other new Frigates. The Medic Bay was the same too as a Tech room right in the back of it.

"Wow Captain Hansen wasn't kidding that you and her are identical," said a man's voice as I entered the Tech room to see a Romanian guy and a African gal with green eyes in alliance uniforms. Must be Corporal Ralph Watson and L.T. Ella Pearson, the new transfers from the other colonies I guessed as we saluted together.

"At ease recruits." I commanded, "I'm just getting acquainted with the ship so continue on."

"You just had to state the obvious didn't you Ralfie?" groaned Ella, "The Commander Hansen and Captain Hansen are Legends!"

"Um I'm right here recruit," I reminded them.

"Sorry Ma'am."

"Yeah just refer us to our ranks, the less confusion the better alrighty?"

"Yes Ma'am, understood."

Ralphie was looking at some of the monitors and equipment as he looked back at me.

"What you think of our little workspace?" asked Ralphie.

"It's a start." I said as I continued to look around the room, "For now."

"I've did some research for modifying to some of the programs for your omni tools."

"Let's see them." I said as he showed the to me as then downloaded them all. He even showed me my new N7 armor that had arrived waiting for me as I looked at the Alliance logo beside the N7 logo. "I'll never leave the Alliance."

"Glad to hear that Johansen." said Admiral Anderson as noobs and I quickly saluted.

"At ease soldiers." He said, "I'd like a word with you Hansen if that's alright."

"I'll check the gang and see if they need anything before heading out." said Ella, "Come on Ralfie."

"Alright you two see ya both later," I nodded to them as they left the room then I looked to Anderson, "What do you need of me?"

"You have new N7 armor is the newest prototype but don't get cocky with it just yet."

"I don't plan on that sir I won't be doing ground missions for a few months, I'm just glad there's a lab down here for me to continue my work."

"Commander, if you find any evidence supporting Shepard let Hackett, Shepard and I be informed about it alright."

"Consider it done sir. Besides Shepard, sis and I promised to keep in touch anyhow." I replied.

"That's a good girl."

"What about Udina?"

"Avoid him as much as possible."

"I used to date his son, that be easier said than done."

"Brandon eh?"

"Yeah and he thinks I cheated on his boy."

"But didn't you had proof?"

"I do but I don't plan on using it against him. Besides that was years ago, I was naive back then in a lot of adult stuff... I don't plan on going through that ever again."

"I think I should tell you of what you might expect in the future because you might have to go to ground duty a little sooner than the Doctor's say."

"Well on that case I'd better hit the gym down in the cargo bay and hope for the better."

"How about the new recruits?"

"Good thinking Captain I'll drag them down with me."

Anderson chuckled as I left to whip the noobs into more shape than they were used to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Feros...**

About a month later Melissa had to help the fleet out after saving the Citadel while I was on Feros, on cleaning detail well that's what the civilians think so far here. With rumors of Geth still hanging around Feros, I figured it wouldn't hurt to start there, knowing there could be more Prothean tech or something here. The reports couldn't be more right, these Geth were almost everywhere here, the farther down I went the more there were. If I wasn't using my Biotics wisely, my squad and I would have been exhausted hours ago.

Then again I should still be doing Bridge duty but Melissa and my best friend the ship's Doctor Sylvie felt I should do fine as long as I kept up with my meds... About that I gave the meds to help out the relief afford after the medic clinic ran out of medications to treat the wounded civilians that we saved. Their lives mattered more than my ear aches and the occasional migraine I had that would go away after a bit or so. I dealt with worst and I knew I can deal with it now.

I was studying the ruins after taking some geth apart by force since they fired first mind you. That was getting to be the normal here as plenty of the colonists had gotten used to the attacks but we knew better they were going through some issues... I wasn't expecting a last minute surprise visit from Shepard with Liara and a Quarian girl as they scared the snot out of me, by doing the classic creeping up on me while I worked then tapping me on the shoulder area that wasn't covered by armor. I jumped in my skin as I saw...

"SHEPARD!" I yelled, "Your sneakier than my god damned Father!"

"Sorry Melly." spoke Shepard, as she and my two squad mates were trying not to snicker.

"Shep, guys and gals just let it out." I spoke as they then laughed at me, "Better?"

"Yeah, better. Hackett told me you were coming here to investigate other Geth invasions on Feros." She spoke, "I figured you'd like some help."

I scratched my head, "Is Melissa ok with it?"

"Yep. Melanie this is Tali'Zorah, she's an expert on geth technology."

"Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, but please call me Tali." She corrected as we shook hands. I do admit I loved Tali's sash with her Enviro-suit. I just didn't have time to tell her that.

"Melissa told us you're having trouble with your prothean dialect." said Liara.

"Yeah I felt I should touch up on it before I go and do missions related to it and others." I replied, "It's still not sticking."

"There is a easier way, I can share my knowledge of Prothean with you." offered Liara.

"Can we do that later?" I asked, "I could ask how you found me but I guess by the trail of Geth that's pointless to ask."

"Melly, let's regroup on the Normandy, your Sister's ship is still going to be a while."

"Yeah sure."

Walking onto the Normandy felt like I was nearly the same as I felt when I walked into the Bonaventure, Shepard showed me around and introduced me to her crew. The last two she introduced me to was Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams and Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. He looked very familiar not sure how but I never forget a face, only names if I didn't record them asap. Shepard then noticed my left ear was swelling and turning red.

"Melly your ear." Shepard noticed.

"Relax, I'm just a tad warm."

"Well you hadn't met the good Doctor yet."

"Oh great I know what this is leading up to."

"Well Commander it's not just your ear, have you been skipping your medications for your implant." said Dr. Chakwas.

"I can't quite take it with me on the field Doc."

"You're lucky we have the medications for it." Said Shepard, "Don't worry about it."

"I know I've seen Alenko from somewhere I just can't recall where or when."

"Knowing you it will take a while for you to clue in if it involves your past, or actors."

"True..." I blushed up, "He is hottie, don't tell him I said that."

"Maybe a double date is in order?" She teased with a smirk.

"Mmm Maybe." I smiled as Liara came in, "Is she ready?"

"I can't see how this is going to work Liara."

"Trust me Melly it's going to work think of it as a late birthday present. Oh and by the way you might feel that spinning sensation after for a few seconds."

"Thanks for the heads up. Alright I'm ready."

"Relax Commander, open your mind and Embrace Eternity!"

I saw everything Liara had learned of Protheans, what she found what she felt and even she and Shepard discovered that was in the Prothean Beacons. When I came to I was given the rest of my meds.

"There that's just another diluted dose of your medication, since we now know what the Asari mind sharing method do to us humans more when it comes in contact with someone with biotics."

"Are you ok Cousin?"

"As good as I'll ever be. Just glad I didn't get a nose bleed in the process."

"Commander Hansen, as a test take a look at my old notes."

"Sure." I confirmed as I looked at her notes, most of it made sense but there was a few parts I felt out of place as I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Melly is there something wrong?"

"Well... how am I going to say this nicely?"

"Then don't bother," She said as she took the notes away from me, "I've been through this before Commander Hansen."

"I should talk to her," said Shepard as I stopped her.

"Give her five minutes first, then go in."

"You think so?"

"... Are you dating her?"

"It's more than just Dating Melly."

"Wow... I'm happy for you Shep."

"Thank you Melly. I told mom of it already she was supportive of it but I worried about the rest of the family."

"Shep if my reaction was like you're Ma's then what's the worry about?"

She sighed as she smiled, "Thanks Melly."

"No problem as always," I replied "Um question does the Embrace Eternity does some sort of trade of information between both people?"

"I think so, I'd might have to ask her about it."

"I'll check on my guys."

"Ok."

"I can't believe it," said Liara in shock as Shepard entered Liara's room, "You're Cousin is right I have all my notes about the Protheans all backwards I feel so ludicrous right now."

"Hey easy Liara, stop being so hard on yourself." assured Shepard to Liara.

"You're cousin's knowledge of other species' encounter with the Prothean technology is astounding but much of it supports most of my Theories."

"So that's good?"

"Yes... I guess I have to do that again with her sometime."

"I think Melly has had enough it for a while don't you think? I mean come on you seen what it did to her remember?"

Liara chuckled, "Right. Sorry Shepard I forgot Melly is a bit more complicated than Alenko."

"Wait what?"

"Oh dear... I don't know if I should be the one to tell you but I don't think she'll be willing to say anything about it just yet."

"What can you tell me?"

"Well she had it rougher than Alenko did with learning biotics."

"I know that she told me that at N7 boot camp."

"Shepard there's a few holes in her memory about that week in her 16th year."

"I know but from what she told me all she knew it was still under investigation at the time."

"Do you think she purposely placed those black spots onto those memories?"

"No I think someone did that to her just to cover his or her ass."

Outside I met up with Alenko.

"How's your left ear Commander Hansen?" asked Alenko.

"Better, now thank you..."

"Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and your welcome, I'm glad you're ok, Commander. Um..."

"Yeah?"

"We met before have we?"

"I'm pretty sure you're right, but I can't recall when."

"Neither can I."

"L2 right?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

I showed him the L2 scar I had near my hairline, "Me too."

"Wow, you're cousin never mentioned that you're a L2 too."

"I never mentioned it actually, Dr Chakwas figured it out pretty quickly. My left ear is pretty sensitive my ear aches are just as random as the migraines. I mostly keep a plug in it just to be safe."

"It's not related to the implant is it?"

"Nope, I've had problems with it for years before getting the L2 so yeah but the medication helps though."

"Well I'm glad you're ok, Commander."

"It's something I've learned to live with, Alenko. Some people make it a bigger deal than it really is."

"I hear you, as annoying as it is, but it's nice that people are concerned for your well being. You should check on your squad. It was nice to meet you."

"Same here, I hope to see you again someday."

"Me too." I agreed, "How about we have coffee sometime?"

"Sure I'd like that."

"Great." I said as I gave him my contact information, "Maybe then we'll figure out our little mystery together." I turned my back right as Shepard saw me grin like an idiot as she chuckled.


End file.
